


Every Sunday Morning

by majulebs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Miya Atsumu is a Good Sibling, Miya Osamu is a Good Sibling, Miya bothers parting ways, No Romance, POV Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majulebs/pseuds/majulebs
Summary: Miya Osamu was used to share everything in his life but now he have to learn how to chase his own happiness.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 16





	Every Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start: it’s my first fic and english is not my mother language so please cut me some slack. Hope you enjoy :)

Every sunday morning Osamu put some ingredients in a back pack along with the things he need to cook it and then head for a trail that leads to a wood. When he gets there he set everything up, light a fire, put the pan over it, find somewhere he can put the cutting board and starts his magic. 

It’s slow food, he has nowhere to be, the restaurant is closed today, there’s not a million orders to prepare for a bunch of hungry costumers, nothing can rush him. Not that he doesn’t like cooking for other people, he loves it, really, seeing someone so happy and satisfied after eating something he made. But running a restaurant is hard and tiring and this is different. Here he can take his time, enjoy every step, try new things - he may even add somethings he created on the menu when he master it -and _eat_ delicious food. 

He goes alone most times. 

Osamu have had someone by his side even before he was born, shared a womb and then shared growth and a birthday and toys and clothes and food and friends and secrets. But there was something he stopped sharing not long ago, dreams, it is. After he and Atsumu parted ways he had to get used to his own company. Which was weird at first but then not so bad. 

Of course Atsumu is still annoying as ever and calls him everyday, his loud voice felling Osamu’s ears as he tells how was his day, or who is his new crush, or what a nice play he made on todays practice with Shouyo, or how annoying and clingy drunk Bokkun were yesterday at the bar, or how Omi-kun told him to properly wash his hands sounds like mom, or how hot Meain was ordering him around, or the way Thomas-kun had asked him advice to confess to Wan-san, or a bunch of other thing Osamu always listens carefully to so he knows Atsumu is ok without him. He’s glad Atsumu have many good friends and that they don’t hate him even if he’s an asshole - Bokuto once cried when Atsumu stole his pudding though.

He goes alone most times, but sometimes when Kita-san is here to deliver the rice they go together and Kita-san is his test taster. Sometimes Rin is in town and he takes him there so they can hang out and take some pictures. Sometimes it’s Aran, and Osamu coax him on saying he’s his favorite twin or else he won’t cook anything. Akaashi also comes here often since they met at a game and then started texting each other and became close. 

And when Atsumu is home for the weekend he takes him there on the sunday morning and cook him the craziest thing he can think of, one he can show Atsumu all his passion for food and for his job and how fucking good he is at it. When Atsumu is here with him he gets to share a bit of his dream with his brother again and then when they play volleyball on the yard that afternoon Atsumu gets to share his dream too. It feels like a competition to prove who is happier, but also, and maybe even more importantly, even if they won’t say it out loud, feels like a way to show that they are supporting each other no matter what. 

Is when Osamu is sitting with all their former Inarizaki friends at his restaurant, eating delicious food he made and watching the National Volleyball team beat every other team’s ass at the Olympics that he realizes that they are a great part of each other’s happiness and it won’t be the same unless they’re able to share it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I did it more to myself since I have a brother that lives far away from me but felt like sharing. It’s very short and simple but I had fun.


End file.
